


Catatan Harian

by NamsTobiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiKage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamsTobiii/pseuds/NamsTobiii
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 13





	Catatan Harian

_Tau ga sih? Ngeliat pacar yang jarang banget senyum tiba tiba senyum manis ke kamu, senyum nya manis banget, pabrik permen mungkin bakalan ga perlu beli bahan dasar gula lagi, cukup liat foto Tobio yang senyum, wkwkwk apaan dah. Tangannya kecil, suka aku pegang, mungil banget kalau aku gandeng, ini tangan aku yang kebesaran atau tangan dia yang kecil? Tobio suka banget nguras dompetku, kadang minta susu 5 kotak, kalau kita lagi nge-date suka tiba tiba maksa buat mampir ke kedai mang ukai buat makan kari, yang bener aja? Dia kadang makan 3 sampai 5 porsi, tapi badannya tetap kurus, yang bayar? Kalian pasti udah tau lah ya. Manja banget dan sukses bikin pria ber-kacamata ini gemas se gemas gemasnya. Suka banget monyong-in bibir, pipinya enak di toel toel, aroma parfum vanilla yang enak banget dihirup, imut banget pacar aku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamaguchi, lo gapapa??" tanya seorang pemilik rambut oranye mencolok, terlihat memegang gagang pintu yang menandakan ia baru saja masuk ke sebuah kamar, tempat Yamaguchi berada. "Gue baru aja nemuin catatan milik Tsukki..." Sunyi, Hinata mendekat, Yamaguchi meneruskan kata katanya "Kayaknya dugaan kita benar Hin, Tsukki masih ga bisa terima kepergian Kageyama..." kata Yamaguchi dengan suara serak, tanda dia akan mengeluarkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. Hinata yang juga sangat terpukul karena kepergian partner sekaligus rival terhebatnya, menghapus air matanya, membujuk Yamaguchi dengan suara serak dan sesekali _terisak isak_ "Gue ngerti... Ngerti banget Yams. Tapi lo kuat kan? Semua sahabat gue itu kuat. Jadi ayo berdiri Yams, ibu Tsukki sudah menunggu dibawah. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat ke pemakaman..." Yamaguchi masih terdiam. "Yams...Gue ngerti banget perasaan lo, gue juga sakit hati banget, gue bahkan masih ga bisa percaya ini beneran nyata. Tapi lo kuat Yams... Jangan kayak gini, mereka pasti sedih lihat lo yang kayak gini. Lo gamau mereka sedih kan? Makanya ikut gue turun, kita akan berangkat." Yamaguchi terdiam sejenak, lalu mengiyakan. Mereka berdua pun jalan turun, menutup pintu kamar seorang Tsukishima Kei, meninggalkan catatan harian si pemilik kamar, dan kenangan.


End file.
